Hikkakaru Seigaku
by BAKAS
Summary: 3 teens find themselves stuck in the PoT world after a juice incident. Not able to find a way back, they attend 'Seishun Gakuen'. They thought they are not ready for that world yet, but is that world ready for them?
1. Chapter 1

It all started out on a regular school day at the school. Adrian, Dickson and Annie were just sitting with the usual group of people, although, they were different from them. What separated them from the others in the large group was their love for anime. As usual, they sat around, laughing at the odd jokes, talking about anime and just being plain idiots.

They were discussing the matter of them having three different personalities. Dickson and Adrian, being more open people, started acting out their three personalities: good, normal, and the evil. Annie, not wanting to look like a child that had just gotten into their father's liquor cabinet, didn't bother with such odd displays of childishness. Instead, she just sat there, and laughed at their weird actions.

They, Annie and Dickson, quickly changed the subject into Prince of Tennis. Who would they most likely be friends with if they were to have actually met the Seigaku team? "Who do you think I would get along with?" asked the girl with the unpredictable mood swings. Dickson had to think about this one, but finally came up with a reply. "You'd most likely be friends with Fuji and Eiji." "Why?" she asked. "Cause for one, you are very energetic. And two, you are as evil as Fuji." Annie had to think about it a bit. It was true. Many people had told her that she was, how do you put it, odd. Adrian just stood there, looking at the two cousins with a confused face. He really didn't know much about Prince of Tennis. "I'd think Dickson would be friends with Oishi. He's just too nice. Same with Adrian." Dickson just said "Yup".

Dickson then went off somewhere, leaving Adrian and Annie alone with the group. And again, one of her mood swings started kicking in. She grabbed her empty juice box and just started crumpling it. She did this for a while until she noticed that her knee felt wet. Looking down, she had saw that the juice box was not so empty after all. Adrian, seeing the stain on her pants just started laughing at her. "Damn it! Now it looks like I pissed all the way down to my knees!" The girl was angry. Adrian just continued laughing. She got fed up and just started squirting some remaining juice from the juice box on Adrian's pants. "NO! My pants! You left a stain! You bitch!" Adrian got frustrated and threw the cardboard back at Annie. This was not a good idea.

They sat there, throwing the same crumpled juice box back and forth at each other, hoping to get more stains on the other's pants. The other people in the group just started staring at them like they were monkeys throwing their shit at each other. But they were somewhat used to it, so they just went back to what they were doing.

Dickson came back moments later to see that the two 14-year olds were throwing trash at each other. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you guys doing?" Annie spoke out and said, "I've got more stains on my pants thanks to that ecchi!" Dickson then started laughing about the two having stains on their pants. The black-haired girl didn't like that and decided that Dickson should also be part of the program. After all, friends that do things together, stay together. She grabbed the juice box from the floor and squirted some juice of Dickson's pants while he was laughing hysterically.

After noticing that the evil teen had stained his pants, he just stood there. "Welcome to the group." the girl said plainly, walked over to the garbage bin and disposed of the trouble making juice box. By now, the rest of the group, besides the three, had already departed to their next classes. "Shit! We have to go!" They three grabbed their bags and headed towards their lockers. They knew if they took the usual route, it would have taken longer. The only way to get to their lockers and then to their classes would be to go through the narrow hallway.

They walked down the big hall, the one that connected a lot of the other hallways in the school. They then went through the narrow hallway. Knowing that not that many people would be there, they walked through. They walked and walked, feeling kind of awkward. They ignored the feeling and continued walking. The walk through the hallway would have not taken that much time, but walking through it today, it seemed like an eternity.

Eventually, they walked all the way through. But the other side didn't look like what it usually was. Instead, they were on the sidewalk of a street, in front of a big school. Looking around, the three teenagers noticed something. They looked at their hands. There was then silence. Their eyes shot open, but they said nothing. Not being able to hold anything in any longer, Annie screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?! Why the hell are we all cartoony?" The boys looked at her then realized also. They were not in Richmond Hill any longer.

Looking to where they came from, they saw a portal. "What?" Adrian asked. As if on cue, the passage of the portal got small, and very quickly. "Damn it!" The teens sprinted towards the closing portal. The portal closed when the group of three was just about to reach it.

Annie, being in the front tripped, causing a chain reaction to occur. The teens landed on top of each other. With Annie being on the bottom, it was odd. "What just happened?" Adrian asked. "I seriously have no clue. But tell me something. When did Annie forget how to walk?" Dickson replied. The boys continued their discussion, while Annie was under the pile, getting ticked off. "Would you guys mind getting off now?" Her eyes were twitching. Adrian, knowing how explosive she can get, jumped off and stood a distance away from her. That led to Dickson getting off, then finally the angry girl.

They knew that getting back to the real world would be difficult. "Great. Now, we're stuck in this world. We are now officially anime characters. Brilliant. Just brilliant." The girl was not only angry, but was even more ticked off, then usual. "Ok. You don't have to be all rude and stuff. We're stuck here also. Not just you." Adrian tried calming her down but to no avail. On the contrary, it made her go berserk. "How about you just shut up before I rip your head off!" Adrian just stared at her. "Annie! Get a freaking grip! I hope you took your medicine this morning." "What's that you got a death wish I presume?" the girl asked Adrian, while walking closer to him.

Adrian then saw that she looked really sadistic and just walked away from her and closer to Dickson. The girl with the sadistic face just followed Adrian. Being scared, the boy started running for his life. The girl followed, muttering many evil things. She then tripped and landed on her right side. She sat back up and just said, "Oww..." while rubbing her side. Adrian stopped running and went back over to Dickson. "What just happened?" she asked the crazed girl's cousin. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Annie got up and walked back over to the group. "How did I get there?" she asked, with a hint of confusion in her voice. The boys looked at her oddly. The boy that almost died said, "What do you mean 'How did I get there?' You chased me there! Then you tripped and fell!" The girl tilted her head to the side and said, "Nani?" Adrian just looked at her, trying to process what she just said. 'Is she saying something about me?' The boy didn't know what that meant. Dickson, seeing the boy's confused expression told him what it meant. "Oh..." They looked back over at the girl, who was happening to examine the world around her, and started whispering to each other.

"What was that?" Adrian asked. Dickson was thinking but couldn't come up with the answer. They thought long and hard, while the girl was amusing herself by looking at the school. "I think it's that 3 personality thing." Adrian looked at Dickson then back to the girl, then back again. "If it is, that's not good. Keep her away from anything sharp, pointy, or both when she falls." They agreed and went back over to Annie.

She was looking at a sign. The boys followed their gazes to it. "Seishun Gakuen." they read. "Wait... Isn't that the name of the school the Seigaku Regulars play on?" Annie asked. Dickson nodded his head and said, "We must be in the Prince of Tennis world now." The three then noticed something. "AHHH!!! We are now stuck in this world! We can't get back! We have no money! We have no place to live! We have no change of clothes! And, we have no clue how to get around here! We're doomed!" Adrian smacked Dickson over the head as he mentioned, "Good job Dickson! You baka. Look what you did." as he pointed to Annie crying a waterfall. "We'll be fine... It'll all be ok..." Adrian tried to comfort the overly reacting girl as much as he could, but sadly enough it wasn't working.

"If I know anime, something helpful will happen by the end of the day. So don't worry. Besides we're in an ANIME! We can have fun! Let's just not fall down while we're here." Dickson said. The other two nodded at the good advice. The three then headed into Seishun Gakuen where new adventures will soon follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annie:** Hoi Hoi! Here is the second chapter of the fic!  
**Dickson:** Errr... Annie... We didn't put a disclaimer thing in the first chapter.  
**Annie:** Yeah. Sorry! We're going to have it on here from now on then! Why don't you say it?  
**Dickson:** Errr... Sure... coughs **We don't own anything 'cept the computers we're writing this on. If we did, we would be rich and wouldn't be writing this fic.**  
**Adrian & Annie:** Yeah... What he said.  
**Annie:** But, we do own ourselves! Ja Ne!

* * *

The three teenagers walked past the gates at the school. It seemed like lunch had only just begun, due to the fact that there are some students running around, and some others are eating. "I guess it's lunch time." Adrian noted. "No shit Sherlock." the sarcastic girl replied. The two began arguing over the tiniest of insults. Being the sane one of the three at the moment, Dickson just started walking to the entry of the school. "Hey!" the two bickering teens yelled, and ran off, following Dickson. 

They walked into the school to get many stares from students around them. As the three passed by, people would whisper to each other. The two boys were taking it like it was nothing. However, Annie was not impressed. She started getting angry. "Annie. Calm down. We don't want to have a mass murdering here." Adrian tried calming the girl down for a while "Look Annie! I have some candy!" "OH MY GOSH! CANDY!", and obviously, it worked.

They walked around the school for around 15 minutes, and they have yet to find the office. "Oh come on!" the girl was getting frustrated. "We must have passed this hallway 3 times now!" "How would you know? Practically all the hallways look the same." Adrian was questioning her. Annie just simply pointed to a sign that said 'Food Court'. "I counted this sign 3 times!" "You must have a lot of spare time." Not wanting another argument, Dickson stepped into the large room that was crowded with students and began looking around. As the other two followed, the room went silent. Sounds of forks dropping could be heard throughout the large room.

Many eyes were piercing at them. "Err..." the girl said and backed away slowly towards the entrance of the room. "There is no way in hell I am going in there!" the hot-tempered girl said. Dickson and Adrian looked at each other. They walked towards her and each grabbed an arm, and started pulling her back in. "No fair."

They walked towards some people and started asking, "Do you know where the office is?" Unfortunately, Adrian, being the ecchi that he is, decided to ignore the quest to find out where the office was, and went off looking for girls. Dickson and Annie just sweatdropped. "As much as I would enjoy seeing what's going to happen next," Dickson paused. They went towards Adrian and started dragging him out of the food court. "Hey! I was just getting that girl's number!" They pulled him outside and started walking towards a direction. "You're no fun." Adrian said and started pouting. The cousins just simply ignored him and continued walking towards the office.

We finally reached their destination, the very hard to find main office. "Finally." the girl said with an annoyed tone of voice. All three stepped into the office and went over to the secretary's desk. The lady looked at the three and started giving them a weird look. Annie couldn't take it anymore and had to ask, "Why are you people staring at us like that?" The lady blinked and answered, "That guy's fly is open." as she pointed to Adrian. He started turning red, and zipped it up, while Annie just rolled her eyes. Dickson stepped in and said, "We are the new exchange students. Can we just have the goddamned schedules?"

The lady looked at them oddly again and said, "Ex-change. Stu-dents." Annie went really close to the lady and said with the same sarcastic remark, "Ye-s. Ex-change. Stu-dents." The lady gave a big smile and said, "Where are you guys from?" "Canada." Adrian said bluntly. "Can of what?" The three sweatdropped and said, "CANADA!" "Oh! That place where you guys live in igloos and have little pet penguins!" Annie rolled her eyes and said, "Yes! We live in igloos and we have little pet penguins." The lady just simply smiled. The lady just simply handed them each a schedule and told them that the uniform would be given to them the next day. The three stepped out of the office. "She was… interesting…" Dickson said. Adrian nodded. "She was just a little TOO happy." Annie just shuddered.

They looked at their schedule and it said we had English. "Yay English!" Dickson said and rushed through the halls, dodging people like he was in the matrix. People in the hall looked at him oddly. Some of the girls were just looking at him like he was dropped on the head a few times. Some of them even started walking back the direction they just came from. "Yeah that's right. Walk the other direction so you don't have to deal with me! I hope you get hit by a fricken door." "Yeah! Fear our squirrelly wrath!" Annie said. After that, people in the halls just totally thought they were on drugs.

Some of the girls asked each other, "Are they on crack?" The boy doing the matrix moves just simply said, "We're not on crack. But we're on PoT!" They just looked at him like he was stupid or something. "I guess they don't get it. Oh well, they are on PoT, so I guess they wouldn't get it anyways." the crazed girl said to the group.

The group of three just walked towards their assigned room. "So, we have English right?" asked Adrian, still pissed at the fact that the cousins had pulled him away before even getting the girl's number. "Well, it's more like Classics Literature." Annie replied. He nodded and continued walking. "Since this is like English, we can totally slack off and we can still ace this course!" The boy with black hair just said with happiness.

They finally arrived at the classroom, and proceeded in. The students in the room turned their attention from what they were doing to the direction of the door. Their eyes landed on the 3 foreigners. The teacher just continued talking like she had verbal diarrhea. The girl with the extreme mood swings just coughed. That broke the teacher's train of thought. She looked at the three. "Who are you?" Annie then had another mood swing. She placed on a happy and cheery face and bowed to the teacher as she said, "Konnichiwa! We are the new exchange students." Adrian stood away from her and said, "I don't know her." Annie got back up and still had that smile on her face.

The teacher didn't know about this, but went along with it. "Oh. Ok. Please take a seat." The three teens searched the room, to see three empty seats, one by the other. They then noticed the seats were beside, Eiji. He looked like he was copying some work from someone, most likely Fuji. The three walked over to the seats. While walking there, they got looks from the people they passed by. Eventually, they sat down and just stared at the front.

"Anyways, back to the lesson." And the teacher went back to teaching. The class was extremely dull, for the foreigners had already learned the material a long time ago. Annie just didn't bother staying awake and just fell asleep. Adrian just stared at her and though, 'She's hopeless.' Dickson however entertained himself with his mp3. Though it was seriously outdated, especially in Japan. Throughout the whole class time, the teacher didn't even notice the slumbering student, and kept talking. The class then moved onto other things, while Annie was still sleeping.

In the middle of the class, she was still sleeping, and the teacher still didn't notice that she was asleep. "Let me see. Annie! Will you please come up and answer this hard question?" Dickson, sitting beside Annie, just poked Annie in the sides, and she jumped up and said, "Hai!" "May you please come up to the board and answer the hard question?" She walked to the front of the class, took the white chalk from the teacher's hands and stared at the class. "Please answer the hard question!" the teacher demanded. The girl turned around to face the chalkboard. She raised an eyebrow as she read, 'What is your name?' She sweatdropped and started writing.

When she was done, she walked back to her seat and just sat there, looking at the teacher oddly. "Heads up Annie! The teacher thinks your special." Adrian said. Dickson and Annie nodded and continued facing the class. The teacher went over to check the answer. "Oh I wonder... It's Annie. And this is not a hard question. Mada Mada Dane." The teacher read the girl's answer. In the class, two of the boys' eyes widen when they heard the teacher read out, 'Mada Mada Dane.' "H-how... nani? Where did you hear this phrase from?" asked the boy with the red hair, and a bandage on his right cheek. "Errr... Well-" Annie was cut off when the teacher just said, "Sure. I will accept that." She then erased the board.

The bell then rung, and students started exiting the class. Dickson and Adrian had followed the group of students out of the class, leaving Annie alone in the classroom with Fuji and Eiji. "That was such a hard question! How can you answer that?" asked Eiji. "Umm... That's not the question we were planning to ask," said the prodigy, still with that smile on his face. "Oh! Nya! Sorry! Where did you hear that phrase from?" The girl just stood there. She was about to answer when a voice was calling to her. "Annie! We have to go now! Next class!" She noticed that the voice belonged to Adrian, and she hurried off, while saying, "Sorry! Got to run! Bye!" She then left the classroom to join up with her friends. In the classroom, Fuji and Eiji just sighed, knowing that getting the answer out of her was going to be harder then they had thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annie:** Hoi Hoi! How are you guys?  
**Adrian:** Just ignore her, she is just sugar high...  
**Annie:** I am NOT!  
**Dickson:** While those two are arguing, here is the disclaimer. Once again, **we don't own Prince of Tennis, TeniPuri, Tennis no Ohjisama, or any reincarnation of the series. You hear me? We've got nothing, ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! Zilch, nada...** Ok, I should stop now.  
**Adrian:** Yes, you should.  
**Annie, Adrian, & Dickson:** We'd like to thank our reviewers!  
**Annie:** Sankyuu! Now on with the chapter! Ja!

* * *

Annie quickly ran out of the classroom and out into the hall, but tripped on the threshold of the door and fell face flat on the floor. She heard someone cough. She slowly drew her eyes to the person that made that cough. Luckily, it was just Dickson. "Umm... Annie? Why are you on the ground?" asked Adrian, "Wait! Never mind. I probably know already." She got back up and just smiled. "So, what do we have now?" asked Annie, while dusting herself off. The boy behind the glasses took out the schedule and scanned down the list. "Seems we have World History now." The other two nodded and the three of them headed off to the next class. 

Due to the fact that the teens had walked around the school a total of three times before, they knew where the room was, but the office was just to hard to find, damn it! The three arrived in the room and just took the three empty seats in the classroom. By then, all of the students were in the room and just staring at them. 'I hate being stared at. What is the big deal anyway?' the girl asked herself.

The door to the classroom then opened and the teacher walked in. Everybody took their attention away from the three and onto to the teacher. The teacher went up to the front of the class but then noticed the newcomers. "Hello. Who might you be?" he asked. Adrian said, "We're the exchange students from Canada." The other two just nodded. The teacher then took an interest in them. "Say... Since you three are from Canada, would one of your mind telling me how Canada got it's name?" Annie whispered to Dickson, "You know what to say." He nodded then stood up. "Well, one day, they decided to choose a name for the new country. So, they picked a random guy to pick three letters from a hat. The letters would form the name of the country. The man pulled out the letter C. he announced 'C, eh?' He pulled out another letter, N. He announced 'N, eh?' he pulled out the last letter, D. 'D, eh?' And, so, the country was named: C, A, N, A, D,A , CANADA. " He then took a seat.

The other two teens started giggling. Tezuka, who was in their class, coughed and said, "I don't think that's how it happend." "How do you, per say, think Canada got it's name?" questioned Annie. Tezuka's eyes started twitching, due to the fact that the new people just comes into the school suddenly, and is beginning to ruin his favourite class for him. "I have no time for this." he said and sat back down. "That was an interesting history lesson. Thank you." "Douitashimashite." Annie replied with a smile on her face. 'What a suck up!' thought Adrian.

The class was silent throughout the whole lesson. The buchou of the Seigaku tennis team was still very ticked off at the foreigners. He gave them glares throughout the whole lesson, but none of them saw it. He decided to give it one more try. From the corner of her eye, Annie could see that the silent captain was glaring at them. She turned to face him and gave an evil smirk. Tezuka was taken back, due to the fact that he wasn't expecting that. She then reverted back to her regular smile and turned her attention back to the lesson.

The bell rung, signalling the end of the school day. Many of the students rushed out of the room, most likely trying to escape the school. The three teens stepped out of the classroom. "You should have seen Tezuka's face! It was priceless!" the girl said. The boys knew that she would have said that.

While walking to the front of the school, they heard someone calling them. They turned around to see that it was just Eiji. When he got to them, he was out of breath. "Are you ok?" asked Adrian. He panted for a bit but stood back up. He gave a smile and said, "Yup!" Dickson nodded and they started walking a bit. Eiji, seeing them walk off, shouted, "Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to see the tennis team practice?" The three turned around. "Sure." said the girl, still with the smile on her face. "Great! Follow me!" and he started running off. The three, not wanting to get lost, followed the energetic boy until they reached the tennis courts.

When the group of three finally caught up with the boy, he was standing infront of the court. "Nya! You guys take too long!" They simply just rolled their eyes. Eiji walked over to the team and just started talking to them. The three, just standing there, decided to stand where two of the girls are. Unfortunately, one of them was screaming like a scarf was strangling her. Annie had to cover her ears, due to the fact that she thought her ears were bleeding. The group decided not to stand that close to her.

They watched the whole practice, trying not to punch out the screaming girl. However, Adrian wasn't paying attention to the practice. While on the court, the team was having a discussion. "So, Eiji. Your brought those three people. Who are they exactly?" asked Oishi. Eiji gave a smile and said, "They are the new exchange students! They are in me and Fuji's Classic Literatures class!" Tezuka 'hmpf'ed. Oishi looked at Tezuka and asked, "Do you know them?" Tezuka looked at the vice captain of the Seigaku tennis team and nodded, "They are in the World History class." Oishi didn't think they look like bad people. Inui coughed and said, "Practice is now over." The team disbanded.

Momoshiro was following Eiji. "Eiji-senpai! We can go out for burgers! Your treat!" Momo said, while having one of the hugest grins ever. "EH?!?! You are trying to mooch off your senpai now, aren't you?" The junior grinned. "It's only fair! Senpais are suppose to take care of the younger ones!" Eiji sighed and took out his wallet. He looked in it to find nothing. "NANDE?!?!" The junior looked at him. Eiji just said, "I'll be right back!" and ran off, trying to find Fuji.

The three teens decided to follow him, although they already knew why Eiji was looking for Fuji. They peaked over the corner to see Eiji begging Fuji for money. "Please Fuji! Can I borrow some money? I need it to buy food for Momo!" Fuji still had his usual smile. "But Eiji, you still owe me 10,000 yen." "Please Fuji? I'll pay you back! I promise! Come on! You're my best friend!" The prodigy knew this was true and handed over some money to the desperate Eiji. "Sankyuu!" the boy's eyes lit up and he ran back to the hungry boy.

The Canadians followed him, and stopped right behind him. "Eiji?" Annie asked. The red headed boy turned around to face the group. "Hoi!" "Ummm... We have to go now." Dickson said. "Awww... Come on. We can hang out together now! Please?" He gave that kitty face. "Sure!" Annie said. 'Oh crap.' she thought. It was just an instinct. It was very hard to avoid that cat-like charm. The two boys glared at her and she whispered, "Sorry." "Great! We can go out for some burgers!" Thehappy junior threwhis arm up in the air.

After going out for burgers, the junior was happy, while Eiji was looking quite sad. Momo left and the foreigners were left with Eiji. Annie couldn't take it anymore. "Eiji. We heard about the money issue with Fuji. You should really stop doing that." Eiji started giving a nervous laugh and said, "Nya. Heh. Well, I can't stop being nice. And, I am his senpai, so I have to be nice to him." The three sighed and Dickson came up with an idea. He reached into his pocket and pulled out wallet. He took out a twenty dollar canadian bill and showed it to Eiji. "Eiji. We are looking for a place to stay. If you can find us a place to live, we will give you twenty dollars to pay back Fuji." This seemed suspicious to the acrobatic boy. "Are you sure? This isn't fake is it?" he asked, with an eyebrow raised. "Would we lie to you?" asked the girl, with, again, the angelic smile on her face, "Does this look like a face that would lie?" "Yes." muttered Adrian and Dickson bonked him on the head. Eiji looked at the two boys, then back at the girl, to see that she still had that smile on her face. "Oi! Ok!" said the boy with the money problems, and he dashed off, starting to look for a place for the Canadians to stay. "I'll be right back" Annie yelled before she ran off. "Where's she going?" asked Adrian. "No clue." said Dickson

After many hours of waiting at the burger joint, Eiji returned. Though tired, he had a triumphant look on his face. "I found the perfect place for you guys. It's such a good price: 1000 yen a month! That includes all the bills and morgages." Dickson looked at Eiji likes he was insane. "Damn. 1000 yen? That's cheap." "How cheap?" asked Adrian. "About $8.50 U.S." came the reply. "What's the catch?" Eiji suddenly looked nervous. "Ummmm... They say the place might be haunted. But please? I really, REALLY need the money!" Dickson was a bit skeptical, but a bargain was a bargain and $8.50 a month was the best price he's ever seen. The deal was done in exchange for the information they need to contact the seller Dickson presented Eiji with 20 dollars CAN. Eiji smiled and left the store happily.

Annie finally returned from wherever she went and was happy that they were able to find a house. When the arrived at the seller's house they were greeted by a very desperate man. He tried to act normal but it seemed this deal was very important to him. He really wanted to sell the house, and Dickson was going to reject the offer when Annie stepped in and sign all the necessary papers. Adrian didn't seem to mind any of it at all. In the end, all 3 signed the papers making them the legal owners. The man was jumping for joy at the end and ran off before anyone could stop him.

Dickson sighed. "Well looks like we got a new house." "Yep! But it needs a few touches." said Annie. She then flipped open her cell phone and talked for a few seconds. Almost instantly, several brand name trucks appeared out of nowhere. "Where do you want the furniture?" a burly man yelled. Dickson and Adrian sweat dropped. "You went shopping for all this stuff in 3 hours?" Annie just smiled as she directed the movers. Dickson and Adrian looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they entered their new home.

Meanwhile, Eiji was with Fuji. "…This is not enough to pay your debt…" "WHAT?!?! This isn't fair! NYA! DICKSON!" Dickson looked around. "Adrian, did someone just scream my name?" "It's just your imagination Dickson."


	4. Chapter 4

**Annie:** Hoi hoi again!  
**Andrian:** She really has to stop doing that...  
**Annie:** I'll just ignore you at the moment.  
**Dickson:** Again, **we don't own Prince of Tennis**. I'm not gonna make the disclaimer funny today cause I'm a bit tired.  
**Annie:** He really is. But I'm not! ::starts jumping around::  
**Adrian & Dickson:** She's taking some form of a drug. She'll be normal again, eventually...  
**Annie:** ::eye twitch::  
**Adrian & Dickson:** Errrr... ::gulp:: Bye! ::runs off::  
**Annie:** Get back here! ::chases them:: ::comes back:: Oh yeah! Enjoy the chapter and give us some feedback! Ja! ::goes back to chasing the boys::

* * *

The three teenagers walked into their new home, unaware of the eyes on them. By now, every one of the movers had left, and all their things were in place. "Let's check out the house!" Annie said, and dashed off before any of the boys could give a reply. "So... What do we do now?" asked Dickson. Adrian shrugged his shoulders. 

The boys looked all around them. The house seemed normal enough. Then they heard a scream. "Holy crap! That sounded like Annie!" The boys followed the direction the sound was coming from. When they arrived, they simply just sweat dropped. "Damn it Will! Watch where the hell you land!" Annie was angry, considering the fact that Will, Dickson's cousin once removed, almost landed on her when he fell from the ceiling. "Will, what are you doing here?" asked Dickson. The boy looked around and noticed that he was somewhere totally new. "Err... I don't know. Last time I checked, I was drinking some fruit punch while sitting in front of my computer. I then spilt some on me and I landed here." "What the hell is going on with fruit punch?" asked Annie. The others just shrugged their shoulders.

"How did you get here?" asked Adrian. William looked up and pointed upward. "There." was all he said. The other three teens averted their eyes up to see another portal. "Holy crap! Another portal!" Annie said and jumped, trying to get sucked in. Every time she jumped, she got closer and closer to the portal. She jumped again. As she was about to enter the portal, it closed. Her eyes shot open, and she fell back to the ground. As if teasing her, it opened again, extremely wide, then closed again.

"Oh come on! This is getting ridiculous! I want out of this place!" The girl was obviously angry. Dickson started, "Well, we did buy all that stuff already," "You mean I bought all that stuff already." Annie cut in. "Yes, you bought all that stuff. Anyways, we might as well just stay" he finished. "Fine." The girl walked out of the room and up the stairs.

The guys were still downstairs. "So... How on earth did you get here?" asked Will. The other two boys replied with, "Fruit punch. Portal." William nodded. "Guys! I call this room considering that it has all my shit in it!" the girl yelled from upstairs. "Stuff Annie, Stuff." Adrian replied. "Sure, whatever. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!" With that, a loud sliding sound was heard, due to the door. The other boys also had to decide where to sleep that night. But since they were boys, they really didn't care and just slept anywhere.

Throughout the large house, it was quiet at night, even though there were ghosts constantly looking at them. In Dickson's room, he was awakened to a weird sound he heard. He sat up and looked to his left to see a girl holding a knife. "So you're a ghost. Do you plan to kill me with that knife? In any case I'm too tired so we'll pick this up in the morning. You can stay as long as you stay on your side of the bed." With that, he pulled the covers over again. But then, the girl pulled the covers off. The sleep-deprived boy just simply pulled the covers back. She, again, pulled the covers off. This process continued for a while until Dickson took the knife away and threw out his window. Disappointed in the fact that the ghost couldn't scare such a simple-minded person, she gave up on trying to scare him any longer.

In Annie's room, she slept quietly. That is, until she felt something on her left. She tried ignoring it, but it was very persistent. "Oh come on!" She pulled the covers off to reveal a ghost in the form of a cat. "Ooh... Kitty!" With that, she played with the ghost for most of the night.

In Adrian's room, he was sleeping like a log. Nothing could wake him up, not even if he was at an extremely loud rock concert. He was that much of a heavy sleeper. The ghost "tried" to scare him silly, but its attempts came up useless. Adrian then sat up and said, "May I also have your number to go?" and he fell back asleep. The ghosts just sweat dropped. They weren't even going to bother with such a task to scare the boy. They knew their attempts were going to end in vain.

Downstairs, William was in the washroom, wanting to relieve himself. As he was about to go, a ghost came out of the toilet. "AHHH!!!!" As he screamed. The other inhabitants of the house ran downstairs and into the washroom. "AHHH!!! My eyes!" Annie said and turned the other way. The others just sweat dropped. "Annie, I still have my shorts on..." The girl turned around, however, her hands were covering her eyes. She peaked through her fingers, and then took her hands away from her face.

"Anyways, why did you scream?" asked Dickson. "The toilet seat was down..." said Will, in a sad tone. The other three did an anime fall. "WHAT?!?! You screamed because of that?!?!" The girl's blood started to boil. "Yeah… And there was no toilet paper either." William said as he pointed it out. Annie's eyes were twitching. "You want toilet paper?" she asked. Will gave a smile and nodded. "Yes, I wou-" The boy was cut off because of the fact that there was a roll of toilet paper shoved into his mouth.

The next day, Annie was very pissed, as you might say. She had just received, like Dickson and Adrian, her uniform for school. Needless to say, they sucked. They had a horrible look and the color was disgusting. The boys, however, liked their uniform. Especially Dickson, since his usual ensemble was black. Annie's rant on the uniforms was interrupted when she saw the clock. "We're late!" At this, all the 4 of them ran out the door.

By the time they got William registered it was already second period. They went through there boring classes quickly and regrouped on the school roof. "So, we're really in Prince of Tennis…" said William, "COOL!" The others sweat dropped, it seemed that William had adjusted to anime life.

As they walked to the cafeteria, Annie spotted a flyer. "Come one, come all and join the legendary Seishen Gakuen tennis club!" Annie smiled. She always liked tennis and now was her chance to play with some great players. A lot of the players at her other schools weren't very good.

When Annie told the others that she wanted to join the club, they were very supportive, all except Dickson. "Annie, you do know they have separate teams for different genders right?" The others were stunned at this new information. "NO! That's not fair! I don't want to play against Sakuno and Tomoka! I want to play the guys!" Annie yelled. "Well your going to have to convince the coach to let you play. I'm going to suggest you show off a bit to prove you're able to hold your own against the boys. Also by showing off, they are more likely to choose you for the knockout tournament, which selects the team members, which I believe you wish to join right? Ugh too many whichs…" The others eyes widen at the calm logical analysis Dickson gave which made him a bit uncomfortable. "What?"

They arrived at the courts but didn't find the coach there so they decided to wait awhile. While waiting, William asked Annie why she didn't want to play on the girl's team. "Because they really aren't that good. Seriously, I can beat some of them with my eyes closed. Even some of the boys suck…"

**Meanwhile**

"Arai, did you hear? Some freshman beat Momo today. Lots of people think he's gonna try and join the team."

Arai whipped his head around. There was no way some freshman was going to get a spot on the team. He worked too hard to be beaten by a cocky brat. He walked out of the change room and immediately found a dark haired boy. "Hey! Are you the wonder freshman everyone's talking about?" The boy, Ryoma Echizen, was a modest guy, and though he probably was the wonder freshman, he would rather keep his identity a secret than boast. He looked around and found a very noisy girl and pointed to her. "No, she's the wonder freshman."

Arai was appalled. Not only was the wonder player a freshman, she was a girl? There is no way in hell a girl is going to take his rightful spot. He walked right up to her "Hey freshman. Don't be so confident. Just because you can luck a twist serve doesn't mean you're going to get on the team." Annie glared at the blond newcomer. "One, I'm not a freshman, I'm a senior you moron. Two, if you're looking for the guy who does the twist serve, that's him."

The girl pointed at the boy, who was bouncing a tennis ball on his racket. "Baka." she said and walked back to the group. Arai was not pleased. Not only was he made a fool of, but a girl also told him off. He walked back to where he was before, and released his anger through tennis.

After practice, the group was just standing around playing a messed up game of tennis. There was not much to do anyways. They decided it was time to leave. They started packing up their things until they heard some yelling coming from the boys' change rooms. They directed their attention there to see that Arai was bullying the freshmen. "That guy really needs a good bitch slapping." Annie suggested, but the boys advised her not to do so. She 'hmpf'ed, and they headed home, getting ready for the next day.

The next day flew by very quickly and it was time for the tennis club meeting and practices again. The group of Canadians were on one side of the court, noticing that the training session for the freshmen was creating a toll on them. They saw that they were sweating profusely, and some even collapsed on the ground. However, one stood out. The "super freshman", Ryoma, was standing there, like nothing really happened. It was then that they were ordered to do 50 sit ups. The group felt sorry for them. They didn't have to do such an extreme workout when they were in school.

Many of the first years didn't even get up to 50, and it seemed like Ryoma was the first one to finished. When he was done, Arai and his group walked up to him. They were having a glaring contest. 'He really needs to back off already.' Annie thought. Since the boys knew her enough, they knew that she was going to do something about it, but they did not know exactly what it was yet. They could see that Arai and Echizen were talking. Well, mainly Arai. Then one of the freshmen noticed something. "Th... They're here!" the boy with the 2 years of experience said, although it seemed like the 2 years didn't help him very much.

Everyone turned their attention to the direction of the gate to see that, finally, the Seigaku Regulars had just returned. There were 5 of them, all together, and walking in sync. The one in front had a scary vibe to him. He was the Viper. Beside him were Oishi and the scary data collector, Inui. And beside them were Eiji and Fuji. They confidently walked to the courts and placed their things down. Oishi then said some thing and walked off with Fuji, most likely to play against each other.

Everybody had their eyes on the Regulars. They looked like their eyes were going to pop out of their sockets from just watching what was in front of their eyes. The Regulars were rallying with each other, and each smashed the tennis ball into baskets where the ball would be picked up again and lobbed to the other player only to be smashed back into the basket. They were doing a great job of it. As everybody was watching this, Arai started to talk to Echizen, but it was more like trying to put him down. Annie was on the other side, while the boys were trying to hold her back from causing any "accidents" from happening.

Oishi was rallying still, and lobbed the ball. Unfortunately, it was going too far. As the foreigners' eyes followed the ball, it was going to land on Echizen. Having really quick reflexes, Echizen got ready to smash the ball back into the basket. In the end, the ball made it in. Everyone on the court was astounded, all except the Canadians for they had already seen this happen (Well, duh! They already watched a lot of episodes of PoT), so they were not surprised. Arai's jaw went wide open. You could have stuffed a tennis ball in there and it would have fit. He turned his attention back to Echizen, went over and grabbed him by the shirt. Annie had had enough. She walked over to where they were. When she was about to speak out, the buchou of the tennis team was there. Immediately, everyone had stopped what they were doing and listened to him. He instantly directed orders and told the 2 to run laps. But because of Arai's loud mouth, he made both Echizen and him do 20. He then told everyone else to warm up. Of course, everybody obeyed and did what they were told. Tezuka then left with Oishi. The girl walked back to the group, which was relieved to see that the buchou was there.

The boys started doing their laps and the freshmen were told to do some swinging exercises. After the boys finished, Ryoma walked back to where the others were, looking for his tennis bag. Arai, wanting revenge, had stolen Ryoma's tennis bag earlier. As Ryoma searched, Arai came by to mock him. Any idiot could have deduced that it was Arai who stole the bag and Ryoma knew that.

"If you want your tennis bag back, you should stop showing off and maybe it'll come back. Use this for the time being though." Arai then threw Ryoma an old looking racket. It was old and dusty. The strings didn't seem tight at all. Ryoma calm face seemed to make Arai a little uneasy. "Only pathetic fools who are cowards would steal from another." Ryoma said. Obviously Arai took this as an insult and was on the verge of attacking him when Annie stepped in. "Hey jackass, knock it off." Annie had watched the entire event and was at the breaking point. Ryoma was surprised at the girl. This really was none of her business and yet, here she was yelling at Arai. Before Annie could yell some more profanities, Ryoma gave an interesting challenge.

"Arai, if I beat you with this old racket in tennis, you have to find and give me my rackets. Agreed?"

Arai was shocked at first but his face became confident. He accepted the challenge, but again, before they could go onto the courts, Annie came in. "Hey, I want a piece of him too. Why don't we play doubles?" Arai was getting annoyed. This was an argument between men and this girl kept butting in. Just to shut her up, he randomly grabbed one of his friends to play with him. "Ok, quit stalling and let's play already."

Annie was smiling darkly, almost evilly. "Bring it on."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Dickson:** Gomen about the name Ryoma Echizen, we're gonna switched a bit often if that's ok. Just remember Ryoma and Echizen are the same person. Also for the time being, Annie is going to have the most attention, as she's the one that's playing tennis. Don't worry though William, Adrian and I are going to have our 15 minutes of fame in this story.  
**William:** Ooooooo….. 15 minutes of fame….. I want more! I want 20 minutes of fame! 30 minutes! 40 minutes! Wait….. I don't care about fame.  
**Others: **::sweatdrop::  
**Annie:** Anyways... Check back for the next chapter and remember to review! Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Prince of Tennis, Tennis no Ohjisama, TeniPuri, PoT, PofT, or any thing else people calls this series! Most of the dialogue here is from Anime-Otaku's fansub epis!**

* * *

As the annoying girl and the short boy walked onto the court with the challengers, Annie sighed. 'How on earth do I get myself into these situations?' Her friends thought the exact same thing. Arai and Echizen, again, had another verbal tennis match. "There are some that play tricks because they are weak." This provoked the second year boy. He turned back to face the boy and said, "What? Are you saying I hid it?" Echizen just continues walking to the court and shrugged his shoulders while saying, "Who knows?" He placed his foot on the ground and rubbed it against the surface. "Okay, let's play." By then, many people on the court had their attention on the little one. This was going to be a match they didn't want to miss.

"You're confident. I will completely crush you." the cocky second year said. "Oh will you please just shut up already?" Annie said, tired of him constantly talking. He sneered at the girl, then walked to his position with his partner. Annie and Echizen did the same, and got into position. 'Look what you did Annie!' Adrian thought and all three of them sighed. Arai threw the ball in the air and served it. It headed towards Echizen's direction. She knew that he wasn't going to hit it. The girl ran towards the ball and returned it. The ball bounced back to the other side and the partner attacked it. Again, Annie had to run back to her side and get the ball. This continued on for a while. She, again, simply returned the ball back. Arai ran towards the ball and attacked it back to the opponent's side. The boy wearing the cap ran towards his. He got it, but due to the fact that he was using a crappy racket, the ball didn't go to the expected place properly and hit the net.

'Crap.' the girl thought. Using that racket was a bad idea. The boy then returned to Arai. "Hey hey, what's going on? You're the one with the big mouth. You also." and he pointed from the boy to the girl, "Now you're going to suffer till the end." With that said, he served again, but with more power this time. The ball bounced to Echizen, and he hit it. Again, the bad racket was having a big impact on how the game was turning out. The ball went out and bounced off the metal gated wall on the other side.

Everybody that was watching the game knew that that racket was pretty much useless because the person using it could not control it. Playing with it, you wouldn't be able to hit with it normally. Annie looked back at Arai. She could see that he had a look of pride and "Who are the fools now?" look on his face. She looked back at Echizen to see that he was looking at the battered up racket. He tapped at the strings and said, "Hmm, I see." Arai said loudly from the other side of the court, "Fool, trying to be tough. But you have no chance in hell!"

The girl with the many mood swings just felt like taking that ball and shoving it in his mouth to shut him up. His constant talking really got on her nerves. The annoying person served again. Ryoma ran towards the ball and returned it. When it landed, Arai's expression was priceless. Annie just smirked while everybody else was still amazed. "That was slow." He said. This was when Arai just cracked. "Shut up!" he yelled, "Just because you could return one ball!" Annie was on the verge of cracking up. "Awww... Is the wittle baby going to cwy?" This just provoked him some more.

The three boys just smacked their foreheads. "Annie..." They muttered. "Why you!" He threw the ball in the air and served again. Echizen returned the ball back to him. The guy with the anger management problem missed like an archer shooting for the bull's eye, then ended up missing, only to have the arrow hit something else.

Echizen then served. Arai's partner ran towards it then lobbed it. 'Perfect.' she throught. She jumped in the air then smashed it hard back to the other side. The ball bounced off the pavement of the court, but ended up hitting the partner on the face. "Oops... Did I do that? Gomen." She said that while having a smile on her face. 'She's definately evil.' Many people including her friends thought.

The poor guy was on the ground, most likely knocked out. Arai ran to the guy and started shaking him. "Wake up you fool!" He shook him harder. While he was busying himself, Echizen spoked to the girl, "No bad." She winked while replying with, "Same to you O'chibi." The people around them were surprised. They were just some people that had just shown up, and they were beating one of the most scariest people in the club.

Ryoma then served the ball. He threw it high and served it. 'I can't lose this. I have to beat them.' Arai thought. He caught up with the ball. He had to return it for his partner. Let's just say that the partner was still slightly out of it all. Echizen then attacked the ball again, sending it to the partner. The boy got back to his senses, and returned the ball. As the ball was coming towards Annie's direction, she had saw that the partners on the other side were very persistant at returning balls that bounced. 'Hmmm... I know...'

The ball was coming closer and closer. She positioned herself, and swung her racket. It had made contact with the ball and sent it back. It was going to land in front of Arai and he knew it. He simply just stood there, waiting for the return. 'Yes! I got it!' He raised his racket, hoping it would give him the extra edge on returning the ball. The girl's eyes locked on the ball, 'Bingo.' she thought. Arai swung his racket, but only to be cutting air. Gasps could be heard throughout the whole court. "Huh! Where's the ball!" The sophomore was surely surprised.

"A...Arai... Errr..." One of his friends said. "What is it!" He was definitely frustrated by now. The two people on the other side had surely pulled on his cord. "Look down." Annie said. Arai looked at the girl then looked below him. He's eyes went wide. The ball was right beside his feet. "Huh? The ball didn't even bounce!" Eiji said. Inui smirked and took out his green notebook. "Ii... Data..."

Annie and Echizen could see Arai's face on the other side. His eyes were twitching and he was burning up. They smirked and said at the same time, "Mada mada dane." The sophomore looked like he was going to do a lot of killing, and the first victims were going to be the bratty bitch and the cocky boy. The two were in control of how the game went. They had the power. They were controlling the game like how an artist controls his brush. "Let's continue shall we?" the girl said and got back into position.

It was then Ryoma's turn to serve again. He threw the ball high up in the air and smashed. Arai ran towards the ball. You knew he was frustrated. No only by the fact that he was being beating badly, but by a short annoying girl and a freshman with a messed up racket. Arai reached for the ball, but didn't put it in the right place. Annie then served. The ball went high in the air. She jumped and sent it to the other side. The partner, who was now already up, but still was a bit dizzy, sprinted towards the ball. He, of course, missed. Instead, he got hit, pretty hard, by the ball again! 'Yup. Just as I expected.' and she smirked.

After laying there for about 2 minutes, and getting yelled at, the partner stood back up, and got into position. Annie served again. It landed by Arai and he returned it. The only problem was that he returned it straight to Echizen. "If I remember correctly, Echizen is going to return to the empty side." Dickson thought. Ryoma struck it to the other side of the court, which was completely empty. Arai's eyes shot open. It looked like he had just saw Tezuka crack a smile or something. He was working hard. They could tell because he was getting frustrated and he was sweating a lot. He got the ball, but it went inside his jersey, and landed within the court. Echizen then served and knocked the ball that was there before, out of the court.

Arai dropped to his knees. He couldn't believe it. A cocky freshman and a bratty girl had just beat him. Well, of course they would have beaten his partner, but they beat him! He stared at the two in shock, as well as other people. Many people were intrigued by how those two could work together, but especially at the boy. Being able to control that racket had made him a person that would be a great competition.

Kaidoh was next to the other regulars. He turned away from the game and hissed. "Fshhh... What a fool. Losing to a sophomore and a girl." He then walked away, saying he had to go on a "Washroom break".

"Ok, my warm up is done." The freshman said. Annie nodded and said, "Yup. Mine also." Arai was taken back and his eyes went wider then they were before, if that was possible. "Echizen, a string is broken." Horio said. He looked at the racket and said, "No worries." while stretching his left arm. He looked back at the older boy and said, "We're going to finish this, senpai." Annie then joined in and said, "Yeah. I really don't like leaving things unfinished." and smiled. Arai then started freaking out and took a few steps back.

Other people on the court was starting to worry also. One of them said, "H...Hoi hoi. Just leave it here." Another one joined in and said, "It's just practice." The pair just said at the same time, "No." and Echizen served.

Little did the people on the court know, they were being watched by not only Oishi, but the buchou himself. "Tezuka, what do you think?" Tezuka was very pleased. "I don't condone breaking the rules. Make everyone run laps." Oishi was taken back. "Eh? Even the regulars?" Tezuka didn't even have to look back. "Everyone." he said in a monotone voice and walked out of the room.

The two left in the room looked at the door. Oishi turned back to the courts, while the coach was looking at the schedule. She had a pleased look on her face for she had saw the name of the super freshmans on the sheet for the knock out tournament.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**Dickson:** Gomen! I was kind busy and lazy for awhile so the 5th chapter was kinda slowed for awhile. I promise to work faster… ughh stupid headache. Well see you next time.

**Annie: **Awww... Get well soon Dickson! Oh yeah! Don't use that painkiller that didn't work! Use the Advil! If it hurts still after that, well, you know what to do...

**Adrian:** I don't get any good lines... This sucks! Thanks a lot annie!

**Annie: **Gomen Adrian... Don't worry, in a future chapter, which is most likely going to be posted in March, you are going to have a huge chunk of it based around you. Jeez... Just calm down...  
**William: **...


	6. Chapter 6

**Annie: **Ahh... Gomen nasai for the long wait! I just wasn't that inspired to write.  
**Adrian: **Yes, blame her!  
**Annie: **:Eye twitch:  
**Dickson: **Yes, before another fight starts, here is the **disclaimer: We don't own PoT...If we did it is likely we'd get arrested...Ok, we don't own prince of tennis or its incarnation although Annie does own a few merchandise including pins and etc...  
Annie: **Yes! And I am damn proud of it!  
**William: **...Here is the chapter.

**

* * *

**

After the club practices, everybody headed home. Many people were tired from running, except for the regulars and the Canadians. Eiji walked over to them and asked, "Nya. How come you guys aren't tired? That was 30 laps!" The Canadians looked at each other then back at the plaster boy of Seigaku. "The courts are smaller then it looks in the anime..." William said. The other three covered his mouth before he could say anymore. Eiji tilted his head onto one side. He had a confused look on his face. "William! Don't say stuff like that! They don't know they are characters in an anime series!" Dickson whispered to William.

The four turned their attention back at Eiji, who was still confused, and just gave big cheeky grins. "Nya?" "Just ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Annie said with a bigger smile on her face. The hyperactive boy just blinked a few times."Oh... Are you guys playing a game?" The four just stiffened. "Err... Yeah! That's it! A game!" And Adrian gave a nervous laugh. The red-haired boy's eyes lit up. He liked games. "Can I play also?"

After the foreigners had to play, and wing, this imaginary game with Eiji, the regulars, well, some of them, decided to walk home together. "That was a great game you played." said the vice captain of the tennis team. "Sankyuu!" the girl replied. "You did know that Tezuka was watching that game, right?" The girl froze on the spot. He slowly turned to look at Oishi. "H-he was watching!" The third year nodded. _'He was watching the game and I didn't even play that well... I was using my weaker hand... Oi...'_ She knew her chances of getting into the knock out tournament was slim to none now. Not only has she not been playing up to her full potential, she ticked off the buchou a few days ago.

Eiji kind of figure what Annie was saying from the look on her face. "Nya shorty! You'll be fine!" With that said, Eiji started patting Annie's head, due to the fact that she was shorter then him, and shortest in the group at that moment. "Hey... That's my job..." Dickson said and went over patting Annie's head as well. The others, including the girl, just sweatdropped as the two boys were patting the girl on the head. "Are you guys sure? Do you think I will get invited into the knockout tornament?" the girl asked the others quizzically. The others just smiled, well, except for Kaidoh, while he just 'fshhh...'ed. He didn't like the idea of a girl being in a boys' tennis club, let alone the team. The others' smiles just made her worry less, while Kaidoh's hiss just wanted to make Annie hiss back.

It was the day. It was the day Annie would get her acceptance letter into the knockout tournament of Seigaku. She may be a girl but she was good and she knew the letter would come to her today. This state of mind would explain why she sitting on the porch in a rocking chair waiting for the mail. Adrian sweat dropped and went outside to speak to Annie. "Annie…come inside. You do realize who unlikely it is going to be for you to get accepted into the tournament when your so new to the school." Adrian said "I'm definitely going to get in. You really should be more supportive." Annie replied.

The mailman soon arrived and Annie easily found the letter after practically scaring the mailman away, knocking him out, and almost tripping down the steps. "Dear Annie Lam, we would be honored if you joined us in the Seigaku Knockout Tournament. Also, don't listen to your negative and unsupportive friend." she read out loud. Adrian snatched the letter away. "What! …It actually says that! Figures its from Eiji..." The girl's face lit up. She started jumping around the house. She was obviously very happy.

Dickson was in the living room, working on building a really hard pyramid made of cards. "That's it... Just… a… few… more… and I'll be done." As Dickson was about to place one of the last cards on there, a loud 'YAY!' made him lose his concentration, making the pyramid he was working on for 2 days, knock over. The boy just stared at Annie. Of course he was angry, but there had to be a reason why Annie interrupted him, a _very_ good reason. Sighing, he cleared the table.

Annie jumped happily into the room, with the letter in her hands. "Look! I got the letter! I got the letter!" Dickson, watching the girl bounce around the room, sweat dropped, "So when is it?." The girl jumped around the room some more. "Ooo... when is it?" She scrolled down the paper. "Tomorrow? Kind of early don't you think?" "They have to get ready for the prefectuals, you know..." Dickson said. "Oh... YAY!" '_Ha looks like Adrian owes me 50 bucks…I knew she was gonna make it in.' _Dickson though contently.

The next day was a great day for Annie. She very very happy and excited. Not even wearing the horrible school uniform could keep her mad today. The boys, however, was living in hell. Annie's happiness had destroyed Dickson's precious pyramid, lost a few pages of Adrian's list of numbers he received from girls, and William's... Well, none of his things were destroyed, but he didn't get that much sleep.

When it was lunch time, the group walked around the school and found Eiji eating with Fuji in the cafeteria. Annie tiptoed behind Eiji and gave him a big hug from behind. "Sankyuu Eiji!" You could see that Eiji was surprised. Well, more like choking. Fuji just sat there looking at his friend being strangled to death. He still had that smile on his face. "Oops! Sorry!" "Ahhh... Nya! It's ok!" he replied with a smile, still trying to get some air back into his system. "For sending me that letter, I made a bento for you!" She handed him the neatly made bento, and he looked at it like it was his toothpaste collection. The Canadians just had a scaried look on their faces. "Beware of her cooking..." Adrian warned Eiji. "Why? What's wrong with it?" With that said, Eiji took a bite. His face started turning colours. He quickly reached for his drink and started chugging it all down. "Nothing was wrong with it... It was just wassabi sushi..." the girl said. Fuji's ears purked up. "Can I have some?" he asked. "Sure!" was the girls reply as she handed him the bento. "It's good." he said. The others just rolled their eyes.

After lunch, they all headed to their Classic Literature class. Again, the class was simple for the Canadians. The class started learning Shakespeare. The four just ignored the whole lesson. Again, Dickson took out his out-dated MP3 player and amused himself with it. This time, it was William that had fallen asleep. Adrian had nothing to do, so he just looked out the window. Annie took out her D-Snap and started playing around with it. She took pictures of many things in the classroom; Eiji looking extremely confused at what the teacher was talking about. _'Haha! Kawaii...'_ she thought; Fuji waving at the camera; Dickson tapping to the rhythm of the song he was listening to; and William sleeping. These were going to be the first pictures in her new collection.

After class was over, there was still sometime before the next class was to start. "Guys! Look! I took some pictures!" Annie as the group, Fuji and Eiji gathered around her. She went through many of the pictures. "Nya! Annie! Delete that picture of me! I look so weird!" "Eh, are you going to delete those?" Dickson and William said at the same time. She looked at the boys and just shook her head. "Nope. These will be in my new collection." The girl had a evil smirk on her face, and yet, it still seemed "innocent" enough. "Evil..." They all said, well, except for Fuji; he still had that usual smile on.

The day went by and the Canadians just did the usual. During class, they were sleeping, listening to music, or just looking at other girls (Well, that was what Adrian was doing anyways.). Annie, however, wanted the school day to just end so that she could go to the knock-out tournament. The guys noticed due to the fact that Annie had her eyes on the clock and writing down notes at the same time. William leaned over and looked at her notes. He just sweatdropped and went back to his seat. "What was she writing down?" asked Dickson. "Scribbles. You wouldn't be able to read it anyways." the boy replied.

Soon the bell rung, signalling the end of school. As soon as it did, Annie bolted out of her seat and ran straight out of the classroom. She totally forgot about the others. In other words, they got ditched. "She's got tennis in the brain." Adrian said. "Better then having something else, Adrian." Dickson replied. "Hey!" Adrian shouted back at him. He knew what Dickson was talking about.

The boys finished packing and went straight to the tennis courts. Obviously, that was where they were going to find the girl. However, it took them longer then usual due to the fact that Adrian kept stopping to talk to girls. "So, if you aren't doing anything tonight, maybe we could-HEY!" Adrian was being dragged by Dickson and William to the tennis court, without anymore pit stops.

As they arrived there, there was a huge crowd in front of the board that had all the players names and their competitors on. "Erm. Where's Annie?" Adrian asked. They knew that she would be somewhere in that huge pile of boys. They ran over, trying to push their way through. But it was a tedious feat. Every time they went in, they were pushed back out. It was just as bad as a boxing day sale in a mall. Maybe even worse. "Holy crap! I am NOT going back in there! Screw Annie! She'll be fine." Adrian said as he dusted himself off. The others just sighed and decided to take a seat somewhere.

"Jeez. I wonder if she is ok." Dickson said. "She's going to kill us for not doing anything." Adrian replied. William looked at them quizidly. "Will she actually do that?" he asked. "Oh, you don't know her well enough." Adrian replied and just slumped over.

A few minutes passed until someone walked up to them. "Hoi hoi!" The boys looked up to see it was Annie, standing in front of them drinking a can of ponta. "Are you guys ok? You look like you just went shopping..." The boys just fell down in sync. William was the first to stand up. He had a neutral face on. "I only have one question to ask you." "Ok, go ahead." The girl replied. "...Where did you get that ponta?" Adrian and Dickson fell down again. Annie just blinked and pointed in the direction of the vending machines. "YAY!" And he ran off.

The girl took a seat next to the guys. She just sat there, still drinking the ponta. "So, what block are you in?" asked Dickson. "Block C." she replied. Adrian was getting bored already. "While you guys go talk about this stuff, I'm just going to go off now. Bye!" With that said he ran off. "He's going to go hit on girls again, isn't he?" asked Annie. Dickson sighed and just nodded.

"Who is playing in that block?" "Taka-san." The girl replied again. Her answers tended to be straight forward now. "Oh. Cool." "I'm also playing Fuji." She replied, eyes landing on the tensai across the court. Dickson could see that she wanted to beat him, but also not do it at the same time. Fuji was Annie's favourite character from PoT. She had a hard decision to make. "You aren't going to beat him." He replied. She turned her attention towards his and just started glaring.

Dickson almost fell off the bench, but he managed to just barely stay on. "Ok. Ok." He tried not to get the girl angry. He really doesn't want to see her angry, period. That would be a scary sight. "Well, you can beat Taka-san and take his spot on the team." Finally, something helpful. "Beat Taka! HOLY CRAP! I might as well get my wrists broken in the process! He has these very powerful moves! You really want to see me in the hospital, don't you?"

By now, the girl was practically yelling at the poor boy. "No, Annie. Just calm down. He plays aggressive baseline style. Just try landing each ball near the front and you'll be fine. But be careful, of course. Don't be repetitive so he gets use to the pattern." That definitely calmed her down. "Fine. If you say so. You're my data person." "Really now?" Dickson replied. "Yes." "How am I your data person when I don't have all the data?" Annie sent another glare at him, hoping he would shut up. Eventually he did.

Throughout the whole afternoon, Annie was playing players after players. They seemed to be surprised that a girl was even in the club, let alone beating them. Dickson was there, well, for the sake of just being there. That and he had nowhere else to go. William has yet to come back from getting his Ponta. Annie and Dickson suspect he got lost or something. Adrian. Well, they just didn't see him. But they were right. He was off hooking up with girls.

Both of them sat on the same bench again, just resting after the previous matches. This was now Annie's break. During this time, she was either drinking water (because Dickson took her ponta and money away), testing out the strings on her racket or just practising. Her next 2 matches were going to determine if she was going to be on the team or not. The 2 players of Seishun Gakuen's tennis team, Takashi Kawamura and Fuji Syusuke.

After the break, her match after it was with Taka-san. Dickson was standing next to Annie. The girl was shaking. The same thing kept going through her mind, is this match going to cause her to break her wrists? This just shook her up even more. Sure, he was nice and all, without a racket. But when that racket gets in his hands, well, it's kind of like a pre-death sentence. "At least he doesn't have the dash-hadouku yet." Dickson tried calming her down. Annie just gave a sigh.

They walked onto the courts. Before she went in, he turned back to Dickson. "Ok. If I happen to die today, I want you to have all the things that you wanted from me." That's great and all but, "Annie, you are not going to die. Maybe suffer a broken wrist and stuff, but not die." This got her all shook up. "Fshhhh..." She was hissing at Dickson. "Ok! You are not going to break your wrist. Just stick to hitting it near the net, not at the back." "Fine."

The girl stepped onto the court and just waited. Takashi's previous competitors were around it. Many whispers could be heard. "Oh jeez. Is that girl really going to win against him?" "I don't know. She very short. Small wrists. Let's just hope she survives, let alone lose." After hearing all that, Annie took a huge gulp. "Oh god. Please! Please give me the strength to not die! I truly do not want to die." she said as a prayer. After that, she saw Taka-san go on the court. He looked so gentle. He didn't look like someone was going to kill her or anything. But people knew better then that. "Hello." He said. The girl just waves back. He grabbed onto his racket. That's when it started.

"Come on baby!" He shouted. Everyone's eyes shot open, well except for Annie's. She shut her eyes. But then turned over to Dickson. "Don't worry. Just hit near the net." He mouthed. She nodded and turned her attention back to him. The game had just begun.

* * *

**Authors' note:**

**Annie: **Hoi hoi! Well, Again, sorry for the long wait. To make it up to you, the reader, I am going to add up another 2 chapters after this one! And, oh yes, the D-snap is my :takes a huge breath: digital camera, camcorder, mp3 player, audio recorder. Yes, it is all in one! a 4-in-1!  
**Adrian: **Yes, and she uses it to torture us.  
**Dickson: **I want it.  
**William: **I have never seen it before.  
**Annie: **It's blue. Oh well, you'll see it at Animecon. Anyways, Ja!


	7. Chapter 7

**Annie: **Hoi hoi everyone! This is the second chapter of the total of 3 I am going to load up. I am still very sorry. I hope this makes it up!  
**Andrian: **You should be sorry.  
**Annie: **Shut up! I am writing! You just edit. Although you haven't been doing it! Anyways, Dickson, please just say the disclaimer already before I rip off Adrian's head.  
**Dickson: H****ocus pocus... We're tired of writing disclaimers therefore we put a spell so that every time after this spell you will see a generic disclaimer. Please know that the disclaimer is really an illusion created by the spell...  
Others:** o.O  
**Dickson:**You dont see a disclaimer? Well its there. The blank spot is an ILLUSION...oooohhh... I give up.  
**Annie: **It's ok Dickson... **We don't own PoT, TeniPuri, PofT, Tennis no Ohjisama, or anything related to Prince of Tennis. **Except I own some of their merchandise. Other then that, **nothing.** Anyways, on with this chapter!

* * *

After playing Taka-san and actually managing to win, she walked over to Dickson. The bystanders' mouths dropped open. Not only did the girl manage to not break her wrists, but she managed to win! Up till now, the girl won all of her matches. Next match was up against the prodigy. "Thank you, Dickson. You were right about the net thing." He just nodded. He knew that she was going to face Fuji next. But he didn't know if she was going to win or not. 

She was digging through her tennis bag, looking for her water bottle. _'I want a ponta...'_ She thought. As she thought that, William and Adrian came back. "Finally finished, Adrian?" Asked Dickson. "Shut up." He retorted. Annie started laughing then she noticed something. In William's hand was a can of ponta. Her eyes went wide. "Oh no... William, run." Dickson said to his cousin. "Why?" Dickson pointed to Annie, who had he eyes locked on the can of ponta. She was about to lunge herself at William, but couldn't do it because Dickson and Adrian were holding her back. "Run, William, run!" Adrian commanded. William started off. Eventually the other boys grew tired and Annie was able to run off in William's direction. "Crap…Will better run fast."

A few minutes passed when Annie came back with a smile on her face and a can of ponta in her hands. "You killed William, didn't you?" asked Dickson. "Nope." She said with a smile on her face. "Then how did you get it?" Adrian asked, still confused. "Yeah. How did you? I took your money." "I made William buy me one." The girl finished her can of ponta and threw it in a near by trash bin. She took her racket and headed to the court. The boys still stayed behind, wondering where William was. After a while, William came back. "Where have you've been?" asked Adrian. William just collapsed on the bench. "That was a nice thing you did; buying Annie ponta." Dickson said, while giving William one of Annie's new towels. "Erm. Annie's going to kill you Dickson." Adrian said. Dickson just ignored him and continued tending to his fallen cousin. "It was a nice thing you did. But why did you get her ponta?" "I didn't buy her ponta!" Dickson was taken back. "Then how...?" "She took my wallet and went off." With that said, he fell back down on the bench and fell asleep. "…Wait a sec…Will, you don't have a wallet. You always keep bills in your pockets. Where'd you get a wallet from?" Dickson's eyes widen as he searched his pockets. "That was my wallet…"

While Dickson sulked over his stolen wallet, Fuji and Annie's match has just ended. "Good game." He said and placed his hand out for a handshake. The girl took his hand and shook it. "You too." She said with a smile. Fuji took this time to analyze. The game was a refreshing change of pace but one thing bothered him, she didn't even have a drop of sweat on her face. Even if he won the game, he still didn't believe that she played at her full power. He looked at the girl. _'How strange that such a girl can be so powerful.'_ Annie let go of his hand and went back at the direction of her friends. The tensai looked at the girl as she walked off, knowing that there was more to her then she had shown today.

"Hoi hoi guys!" Annie returned back to the boys and realized that William was sleeping. "Oh yeah!" She placed her hands into her pocket, searching for something. She took her hand out and tossed a wallet back to Dickson. "Annie. Taking someone's wallet then spending their money doesn't count as them buying something for you." Adrian said, while telling the girl in a 'as a matter of factly way'. "Yes it does." the girl replied and had the same smile on her face.

She took her water bottle and started drinking from it. "So, how did the game go?" Dickson asked, wanting to know the result. "7-6. Fuji won." She said in a monotone voice. "See, I told you! You wouldn't win." Adrian said in a cocky tone of voice. Annie smirked and said, "I guess you're right."

The day went by and eventually, it was over. The super freshman had made it on the team, obviously. Since the Canadians knew that was going to happen anyways, they just shrugged it off, while the other people were surprised. He was the first freshman to get on the team in a while. "Goodie! Now this whole thing can start!" Annie said with a happy tone of voice.

As she started packing away her things, Oishi came up to her. "Here." He said as he handed her a sheet of paper. She looked at it and wondered what it was. Her hands reached out and took it. Looking at the form, she realized. "Hey! This is the forms for the jerseys!" Some kid said. After hearing that, others started gathering around. Many whispers could be heard. Many were on the lines of, "How can this girl get on the team?" or "Oh my god! A girl! On the team!" Annie just blinked.

"Hand that back to me after you fill it out. We need it as soon as possible." Oishi walked off, leaving the girl behind to pack up her things. _'How did I manage to get on the team?'_ she thought. As if reading her mind, Dickson came over and said, "You knocked off Taka-san." Her eyes went wide. "What!" She exclaimed. "Must he repeat it to you again, you knocked off Taka-san." Adrian said. She sent him daggers of glares, but he didn't bother looking. Annie sighed. "I screwed up PoT, didn't I?" she asked. "Yup." was a reply.

She walked over to Kawamura and tapped him on the shoulder. But due to the height difference, she had to stand on her tippy toes. He turned around a looked at the girl. Looking at him, she thought he would be angry. Annie hung her down and said, "I'm sorry. For knocking you off the team. Maybe I can request that I be a sub or something." He placed a hand on top of the girls and started patting it. She looked up and saw that he was smiling. "You're not mad?" she asked. She was confused. If it was Kaidoh that she had kicked off, he may have just punched her. "No. I can now help my dad at the sushi shop more." Taka-san was smiling as he said that."I will make sure you are still part of the team." She said as she ran off, trying to either find Oishi or buchou.

After running everywhere, Annie finally managed to find Oishi. "Oishi!" She cried out. He turned around. "What is it Annie-san?" She panted. She was tired from running around everywhere, and just to be looking for one person. "Can Taka-san still be on the team?" He was taken back from the question. "Lam, he wasn't the top 2 from his block. You and Fuji were. You deserved it-" "But I know he will be needed in the future! I can guarrentee it! Please? He can be a sub, or I can. Please?" the girl pleaded. Looking at the girl, he realized that she had compassion for people. He heaved a sigh. "I'll talk to Tezuka buchou about it." Her face lit up. "Sankyuu!" she said with a smile.

At home, she wasn't eatting or doing regular things. In general, she wasn't her regular self. They tried telling her to eat, but she wouldn't do it. That was, until Adrian threatened to trash her D-snap. It was then that she finally ate. That night, she wasn't able to sleep properly. But thanks to the guys, they told her that they would mess around with her laptop. It was then that she finally got some rest. They found out the best way to get her to do something was to threaten her with something that was hers.

The next day at afternoon practice, the current regulars just waited around. They were either warming up, or conversing with other people. Eiji noticed that Annie was there. He quickly ran over and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Nya Shorty! You made it on the team!" Annie was trying to push Eiji off. For one, he called her shorty, and second, he was crushing her.

After that little moment, and the boys reasoning with Eiji to let go of the poor girl, practice was about to beginning. Ryuuzaki came out with Inui. "Eh!" Many of the players said. "He will be staying to help us train." she said. After that, Taka-san ran out. "Sorry! I just got the message now." "Eh!" "Is everyone trying to be Canadian?" asked Adrian. "Are you still on the team, Taka-san?" asked Fuji. Kawamura placed a hand behind his head and smiled. "Hai." "Good. Now Annie can stop being all worried and stuff. And we don't have to worry about us dying anymore due to us constantly threatening to throw out her stuff." Adrian said. They all gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok. No more slacking. The regional tournament is coming up and we have to train." Ryuuzaki said. "Hai!" Everyone said. It was then that Inui brought out a bunch of pylons and tennis balls. "Oh... This is the veggie juice exercise." Dickson said. After setting up the pylons, everyone was confused. It took a while before Annie realized what they were going to do. "Ok. Each ball is marked with a colour. They are either red, blue, or yellow. Each pylon has one of those colours. When I send you a ball, you have to look at the ball to see what colour it is and send it to that pylon." Inui explained. "Easy." Eiji said. "Oh yes. If you miss or screw up, you will have to drink this." With that said, Inui took out a cup filled with green liquid. "What is that?" asked some of the first years. "Inui's special vegetable juice." Willam said.

"Kikumaru Eiji, you're up." Ryuuzaki said. "Ok!" Eiji went on the court. Inui then sent him the ball. With his good eyes, Eiji was able to send the balls to it's proper spot. "I am never going to drink that, Inui." He was being very confident. Inui sent him another ball. Eiji identifyed it, but then Inui said, "Or is it?" This threw the plaster boy off and he sent it to the wrong spot. "Hey!" "You have to keep your guard up." With that said, Inui handed him the juice. The boy took the juice then started drinking it. His face became a rainbow of colors as he quickly ran out of the court and over to the water fountains, trying to wash the disgusting taste out of his mouth.

It was then Kaidoh's turn. He ended up missing and had to drink the juice. After drinking it, he walked slowly to the direction of the fountain. He then started speeding up. "He's going to run and in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Now." Dickson said. And at that moment, his slow walk became a full on sprint to the fountains with his trademark "fssh" all the way there. It was then that every one of the regulars started freaking out.

One by one, each had to suffer through that drink. It was then Fuji's turn. He sent the ball to the wrong place. "You did that on purpose, Fuji!" "I want to see how this tastes." He said. Inui handed him a glass and he drank from it. "Ummm... It's good." The other players then knew that the prodigy was definitely not human, or at least he was taste impaired. Soon, Annie was up. She did the drill for a good 5 minutes before she missed. "She did that on purpose, didn't she?" asked Adrian. "Yeah. She really wants to try that drink out." Dickson replied.

As soon as the green liquid touched Annie's mouth, she drunk it all. "Mmm... It's good! It tastes like V8!" By now, all the other people's eyes shot wide open. Inui was speechless. "V...8? What is that?" he asked. "It's a drink that we have in Canada." William said. "Yeah! I have a whole crate of it back at home." The girl continued. Seigaku's data man was shocked. "C-Crate!" He yelled. "Yup!" Annie said with a smile on her face. She then went back to her fellow Canadians, while leaving Inui to wallow in sadness. "What kind of monsters did this!" He said. He continued muttering some other things, but nobody heard him.

* * *

**Adrian: **I just remembered something. You said you were going to put up a story starring mostly me! Where is it!  
**Annie: **Jeez. It's the next one. Calm down. You don't help with this thing anyways.  
**William: **Where's mine! I want fame! Give me more fame! MORE! Wait, I don't want fame.  
**Dickson: **Yeah, we kind of figured that.  
**Annie: **And you said it before. Anyways, the next one will be up after I post up this one! Ja! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Annie: **Hoi hoi everyone! This is the last out of the three chapters that I am going to post up! Sorry for the long wait. I hope these 3 chapters will be satisfying.  
**Andrian: **Finally.  
**Dickson: **I know the drill. **We do not own Prince of Tennis, PoT, TeniPuri, PofT, Tennis no Ohjisama or any reincarnations of this series!  
Annie: **What? Is the spell not used anymore? Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

After practise was over, the new Seigaku Tennis team dispersed. On Monday, they were going to have their first regional tournament. Coach Ryuuzaki and and Tezuka buchou allowed the team to take a break until then. Tomorrow was going to be a special day. It only happens once a year. It was the eqivilant of Valentines day. But that was mainly for the girls. This time, it was the guys' turn. Yes, it was going to be St. White Day. Seishun Gakuen was very enthuiastic for each holiday and event that the school participated in. The tradition at the school was that every guy was to give something to a girl. Depending on which item they give her, it could have different meanings. If the guy gives a girl a ribbon, it would mean that he wants to be with her. But more or less, it really depended on how this gift meant to the girl. The guys would have to decide which gift to give to a girl.The only problem was, chosing which one.

Adrian was going through this dilema. Adrian liked women. Scratch that. He LOVED women. Since tomorrow was going to be a special day, he had to get ready for it. On their way home, he kept bugging his group of friends for money. "Please, Annie? I beg of you! Give me some money! I swear! I will pay you back!" He was tugging at her shirt repeatedly. But since Annie was least likely to get annoyed, she kept saying no. Eventually, Adrian gave up and moved onto the next person, Dickson. "Dickson, old buddy! How about you lend me some money?" the despirate boy said as he placed his arm around Dickson's shoulder. The boy simply just took Adrian's arm off and said, "I'm sorry Adrian. I don't have a job. I am currently living off Annie's rent and crap and Annie took my wallet and took money from there." As Dickson said that, he was stressing out the words "Annie took my wallet". The girl turned back to Dickson and just stuck her tounge at him. "If I could have pick-pocketed you, anyone could have." Sighing, he moved onto William. "Please, William? Can I borrow some money? I'll give it back! I promise! You can charge me interest while you're at it! I just need money!" Adrian was begging. "Hm?" William said as he took off his earphones, "What did you say?" Adrian just gave up after that and replied with, "Nothing."

At home, he still pestered each one. Eventually, they all threatened to make him sleep outside if he didn't shut up. He immediately stopped talking after that. During the night, Adrian snuck into Annie's room. "Hehehe..." he snickered. He looked around the draws for a certain item. So what if he couldn't get money to buy something, he could always just get it from his female roommate.

Rummaging through many drawers and still not being able to find something, it was getting very hard. The sounds of bedsheets moving could be heard in the room. _'Oh crap!'_ He turned his attention back and hoped that Annie wasn't awake. Luckily for him, she wasn't. Heving a sigh of relief, he continued for his search. "Yes. Finally." he said and quickly set things as they were before and left the girl's room as quickly as possible, not wanting to get a big ass whooping.

The next morning, everyone woke up. Each in their own way. Adrian just couldn't sleep. He couldn't wait for today. And, he was afraid that Annie found out and was going to kill him during the night. He had to stay awake. William, well, he just woke up. Probably because the smell of food had woken him up. Annie woke up when the alarm clock had woke her up. She was obviously angry at it. Dickson woke up on a extra special way. He got to wake up to the sound of a crashing alarm clock! Didn't he feel special? Annie's room was right next to his, so it was obvious that he could have heard it.

All the boys got dressed and headed down to breakfast. William was confused. "Dickson, didn't you cook breakfast?" "No." was the reply. William looked at Adrian, but his attention was else where. Will believe it could not have been Annie, she didn't like to cook. Even if it was a holiday, she still wouldn't have done it.

Annie walked down the stairs, still pissed about having to wake up on a stupid holiday. "Schools should just let students just stay at home on holidays. Why bother calling it a holiday if people still have to get up and go to school or work. Che. Stupidness." William is even more confused now. Since nobody had made breakfast, who did? "Erm. Who made breakfast?" he asked. The others just shrugged their shoulders. William looked around everywhere. He then went into the kitchen saw a floating frying pan.

"AHHHH!" He yelled. Everyone else in the house ran straight to the kitchen. "What? What happend?" asked Dickson. "We're having pancakes! YAY!" William was obviously happy. Annie had just fallen asleep, and now, she is definately up. She went back to the table and just banged her head against it.

Break soon started and each one of them just ate. Annie had to be awoken to eat. After a few threats, be started eatting. Dickson then noticed something. "Annie looks different today, doesn't she?" The other boys just stopped eatting and looked. "Oh! I know! Annie is wearing a ribbon." William said. The word 'ribbon' rung through Adrian's head. He took a gulp and continued eatting. "Annie, why are you wearing a ribbon?" asked Dickson. "Stupid school thingy. Making every girl wear a ribbon. They want us to conform into mindless Barbie dolls." was her reply. _'Wow. Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed this morning.'_ Dickson though.

He also noticed that everytime someone said the word ribbon, Adrian would go paler. "Are you ok, Adrian?" Dickson asked. "Yup! I'm just fine!" In reality, Adrian was freaking out. "Oh yeah. Adrian, you took one of my ribbons." Annie said. The boy just froze. How did she find out? There were so many ribbons in there! Ok, maybe like 5, but still, how? "Oh god! Don't kill me! Please! All I want is a ribbon!" Adrian then started crying like a baby. "Che. Just keep it." The girl simply said and went back to eatting. Adrian fell over as a sign of relief.

After breakfast, they went straight to school. However, it was just half day, well, sort off. They have classes in the morning, then in the afternoon, there would that whole rituals of the gift exchange. Noone was to leave the school. This was what Annie called 'stupidness'.

Throughout the morning, almost everybody didn't even bother paying attention in classes. The girls were just wondering what they were going to get, while for the guys, they were wondering what to give to which girls. Eventually, it was lunch. Since the Seigaku tennis team was filled with pretty boyness, they all decided to have lunch together. Since they didn't want to be found out about this, they dragged Annie and her friends along.

"Why do we have to go eat lunch with them again?" asked Adrian, "I could be hunting down a girl." "Well, you're hunting would be hard because you like practically every girl." Dickson replied. Adrian 'hmpf.'ed. "But why still?" "Well, I'm sure it is because the tennis team boys want to hide from the girls, so they decided to call a club meeting. Since Annie is in the team now, they had to make her go or else the girls around the school would know that they were hiding from them."

They soon arrived at the club room. "Jeez. You guys are sad... Hiding from girls?" They just threw glares at the girl. If looks could kill, she would have been on the ground and dying at that moment. If not dying, dead. "Alright. Jeez. I'll shut up now." With that said, the girl walked over to the bench and slept. She was obviously still sleepy. "Nya? Is she ok?" Eiji asked. "Yeah. She's fine. She's just sleepy that's all." William said.

During this lunch period, the Seigaku Regulars asked each other what they got for a girl. Each one of them talked. However, Echizen and the stoic buchou didn't bothing joining in. The hyperactive red head bounced over to the super freshman and started pestering him. "O'chibi! What did you get a girl. Come on, tell me!" "Yadda." was the reply. After a few attempts, Eiji finally managed to get it out of him. "Ne? A card? How cheap is that?" "Eiji... Be nice." Seigaku's vice-captain said. "Awww... Ok..."

While everyone was still going on about the Echizen issue, Fuji walked over to Tezuka. "Saaa... Tezuka. What did you get for a girl?" That question being asked made everyone stop what they were doing and turn their attention back to the strict person. He coughed and said, "Shouldn't you all be eatting your lunches?" "Come on Tezuka-buchou, tell us!" This wasn't helping the situation.

Wanting them to be quiet, he finally said it. "I got her-" _BAM!_ "What was that?" Everyone turned their attentions to the window. "AHHH!" Annie yelled. They all looked out the window to see that there were girls outside, banging against the window and the door. "Oh jeez! Can't I just get some sleep?" With that said, Annie walked out of the club room. A lot of yelling could be heard. "Erm. Is Annie going to be ok?" asked Oishi. "Oh yeah. She'll be fine. It's the girls that should be worried." was Adrian's reply.

After a lot of yelling, and the occassional pushing, lunch was over and the "club meeting" was over. They all went left the room that was their santuary during the scary lunch period. While the group was walking back, they stopped, probably because of Adrian. "Oi! Move it!" Annie said. No response. She then started pushing him. Again, no response. "Umm... Are you ok?" William asked. Adrian was now in dream land. He heaved a sigh and a hint of pink hit his cheeks. "Ok, he's gone."

Making a sigh, he said, "I think I've found her..." The other three just looked at each other then at the lovesick boy. "Umm... Which one is she?" asked Dickson, wanting to know the answer. "She's the one in the skirt." The others just raised an eyebrow. "Adrian, if she is a girl, they are to wear skirts. Please give us more of a discription." William said. "Oh yeah! She also wears a ribbon!" Adrian then started pointing. The only problem was that he was pointing into a sea of girls, each wearing a skirt, and each wearing a ribbon.

"Oi. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the classroom." With that said, Annie walked into her classroom of 3-6 and closed the door behind her. This left the guys outside, still wondering who this girl Adrian was talking about was. "Ok! I'm going to talk to her!" He then walked off, leaving Dickson and William still very confused. They decided to join their friend in their classroom.

When they walked in, all they saw was that she had fallen asleep. "Oh jeez. She is so like Jirou." William nodded in agreement to Dickson's comment. "Well, we have to give these to some girl. Meh." As Dickson said that, he just started poking Annie. The girl groggled, but refused to wake up. After a few moments of poking, she sat back up and looked at the boy,"Yes?" "Here." Dickson said as he handed Annie a white ribbon, "Where do I put it?" It was then that Annie took out a box. "You have a box?" William asked. He was surprised. "Yes. School gave each girl a box. I have no clue why. Meh. Just put it in there." With that said, Dickson placed the ribbon in the box. "Where do I put mine?" William asked. "In the box."

The girl went back to sleep, no wanting anything to do with this commercialized holiday. But soon after, she was again called down to the tennis club's room. Again, it was for another "meeting". Sighing, she went down, and dragged the other two boys with her. Knocking on the door, no one answered. Knocking again, still, no reply. This then ticked the girl off. Dickson kind of figured what the girl was going to do next. "William, lets just stand back a bit." "Why?" _Crash._ "That is why." Dickson said as he pointed to Annie kicking open the club door.

Stepping into the club room, the girl was birraged with a whole bunch of boys with tennis rackets. Standing there, she just raised an eyebrow. "Oi. It's just Annie-senpai." Momo said. The boys then stopped and put down their rackets. Finally venturing into the room, Dickson and William just took a seat, not knowing what to do. But now, the regulars were used to the girl bringing her comrads everywhere.

"Why is there this many meetings a day? Don't be chicken and just go give the girls stuff already. Jeez." was Annie's reply. "What! It's kind of hard! We are being charged at by girls everytime we turn a corner!" Momo said as he threw his hands in the air. "Che. What kind of girls would want you." Kaidoh said quietly. "What was that mamushi?" Great. Another fight.

As a few people tried separating the bickering boys, Fuji came over. "Saaa... Annie-san. Your cubby is filled." Looking over to her area, she simply just rolled her eyes, "Where are you going to put all that stuff?" "In the box." Dickson and William said at the same time. They heard it repeatedly while they were in the classroom. "I don't think it will fit in the box." Eiji said, while still trying to separate Momo and Kaidoh from killing each other.

The group stayed in that club house for the rest of the day, talking about what they gave what whatnot to the girls. Annie, however, spent her time sorting through each item. Not wanting to seem mean, she just didn't bother any further and decided to keep each one. By the time they all could leave, it was almost evening. This was because girls kept coming over to the room and knocking on the door. Of course, the regulars pushed Annie to open the door. The usual time interval of this occuring was around every 5 minutes.

Waiting outside of the school, the group just stood there. They still had to wait for Adrian. "Why can't we just go home? I have to carry a whole pile of stuff home. Let's just ditch the hentai and go home." "Now Annie, that's not nice. We have to wait." replied Dickson.

Waiting even longer, there was still no sign of Adrian. Getting fed up, the girl shoved the items into William's arms and stomped into the school. "Where's she going?" asked William. Dickson just shrugged his shoulders. A few minutes later, Annie came back out, dragging Adrian behind her, kicking and yelling, "Hey! Let go of me! Come on!" Finally dropping the boy, she grabbed her belongings. "Finally. We can just go home." Dusting himself off, Adrian was just ticked. "What? I was in the middle of something! Just because you didn't get anything doesn't mean that I don't get to give one thing away! And-" Cutting him off, Dickson pointed to a box load of items that William was still holding, "Ok, fine. But still."

Not wanting to go back just yet, Adrian ran back into the school, searching for that girl. Looking around everywhere, he saw a shadow. He ran up to it and bowing repeatedly. With his head down still, he said, "Sorry! Sorry! I was dragged off. As a sign of my sorry, here!" He held out the ribbon that he had stolen from Annie the night before. "Well, thank you." came a voice from above. Knowing who that voice belonged to, he froze. Slowing looking up, he saw that coach Ryuuzaki had taken the ribbon. "Thank you for the ribbon Adrian."

She took the ribbon and walked off, "Goodnight.". Frozen, he was shocked. The three around the corner had seen the whole thing. Trying to hold in their laughter, they hurried back to the front of the school, finally letting go a stomach hurting laugh. Eventually, Adrian walked back to the three. "So, how did it go with that pretty girl?" Annie asked, still trying to subside the laughter building up. The boy froze. "Errr... It went great!" he said with a grin, obviously being forced. "Well, let's go home." "Yeah! I'm hungry." William said while holding his stomach.

Finally arriving home, Adrian walked up to his room, trying to forget the little incident. The other three, still downstairs looked at the saddend boy. "Let's not talk about this incident to anybody, k?" suggested Dickson. The other two nodded. Annie took out her D-snap. _'But these pictures would serve as good blackmail.'_ Smiling, she scanned through each image.

* * *

**Andrian:**...Darn you Annie!  
**Annie: **What? You did ask for a story mainly based around you.  
**Andrian: **I don't didn't want it like that!  
**Dickson: **She does have a point. You did ask for a story based around you mainly, and she gave it to you. She didn't say it was going to be good or anything like that.  
**Annie: **Thank you Dickson.  
**Andrian: **Both of you, STOP CONTRIDICTING ME!  
**William: **Umm. Bye!  
**Annie: **Happy late White day! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Annie: **Heya Everyone! - We're finally back from our LONG hiatus from writing.  
**Dickson: **Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! continues rambling  
**William: **We have been busy.  
**Annie: **Yup! -  
**Dickson: **No we haven't! Annie's just been lazy; William was... Well, being William. I've been... Dickson. And Adrian? Well, he was a moron and now, he's out of the BAKAS. We banished him to a land for he will for all of eternity eat mud. So, in all of the previous chapters, he has been replaced with a talking monkey. You can go back and check. What? You STILL see his name? Well, there is actually a subliminal message in each one that says that he has been replaced with a talking monkey. He will no longer appear in any of the chapters and stories..

**Annie: **Yup! -  
**William: **In other words, he got Annie pissed.  
**Annie: **Yup! - So, now, Dickson shall read the disclaimer.  
**Dickson: **I OWN Prince of Tennis! MUAHAHAHAHAHA...

Meanwhile, in the Prince of Tennis world...

The group of friends sat at the table, quietly enjoying their dinner. Sirens could be heard coming from a distance. Then suddenly, there was a banging at the door.

"Dickson, could you please get the door?" asked Annie, still trying to eat her dinner.

The boy calmly placed down his utensils and walked to the door. Slowly reaching his hand to the door knob, the door was forcefully kicked in. One grabbed hold of Dickson while the other placed handcuff behind him and started dragging him out the door.

"HEY! That's was our door!" The girl was fuming. Not only did they ruin the dinner, they broke down the door. THE DOOR!

The boy being led out to the police squat car was fidgeting and moving violently. He had no clue why they just came in a took him from his current residence. What had he done that would lead up to him having handcuffs placed on him?

"Why am I being arrested?"

"You said you owned Prince of Tennis when really, it is Takeshi Konomi who created it."  
"WHAT! When did I say that? And how would you know who created you? You both are IN Prince of Tennis! This makes no sense!"  
"You have the right to remain silent."  
"GAH!"

The two remaining teenagers watched as their friend was being dragged off. They just had to do something to help him, but what?

"We'll sleep on it." came as the response from the boy.

It was a grand and glorious morning the next day. However, for Dickson, it wasn't so 'glorious' as it should have been. After being dragged into the local prison, he found out that he was to be sued a lot of money for saying he 'owned' Prince of Tennis. Being sued by Takeshi Konomi was worse enough, but he was to stay at a prison until he could pay back the lawsuit.

Staying in a prison cell alone was just fine. However, he had company. The man of a heavy build was constantly staring at him and giving him a wink or two once in a while. Could this be a hell on earth? Possibly. What is he to do? How was he going to survive? Do his friends even know what kind of situation he is in? Who knows? All he could do now was wait and hope that his friends were able to come to his rescue.

"Hey boy..." Dickson's cell mate said. That unfinished sentence was finished off with a wink and a blowing of a kiss.

And soon.

"How could this possibly have happend? I have never claimed that I owned Prince of Tennis! Who on earth would impersonate me?"

Then suddenly, the thought struck him. This

"Dickson! You bastard! Get in here RIGHT NOW! I and going to kick your ass! GET IN HERE NOW!"

In the world ourside Prince of Tennis, Dickson was laughing dispite the torment that his cartoony self was facing.

Back at the Prince of Tennis world, William and Annie had just woke up.

"Ok! We must find some way to get Dickson out of his little predicament. But what... Oh, Kami-sama! Give us a sign."

A grumbling sound could be heard. Annie turned her head to see William let out a sweatdrop.

"How about we get some breakfast first?"

After finally being able to leave the house, the pair went to the local police station only to be redirected to the prison. The edgey bailiff led the two to Dickson's cell. As they peered inside they could see their friend hiding in fear in the corner. Catching sight of the two, the frighten teenager ran to their direction. Seeing them was like a breath of fresh air; being saved before you were about to be ran over by an 18-wheeler; having a nice refreshing can of Ponta on a hot summer's day.

"Thank goodness you are here guys! That idiot Dickson claimed he owned Prince of Tennis and now I'm being held captive and being sued for a lot of money! You have to help me!" pleaded the boy.

"Well, obviously. How much do you have to pay them?" replied the Annie.

Dickson took out a piece of paper and a pen. He started writing and gave the sheet of paper back to the two. Their eyes went wide.

"You owe them THIS much!"  
"Umm... There is that fold over there also..."  
"Oh my... How on earth are we suppose to get this amount of money?"  
"Work! Gamble! Put on a chicken suit and do the chicken dance for all I care! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

William and Annie walked out of the prison, well, more like pushed out. Now, they really had to think. Who knows how long Dickson will be able to survive in a place like that?

"Let's go find a job!" said the boy genius with enthusiasm.

"Way ahead of you."

The girl pointed to a 'help wanted' sign on a window of a cafe.

'_Bus-boy needed. Must be able to fit into uniform and can take orders.' _

_"_I'll just take this job. There is nothing else." And he walked into the cafe.

'_Waitress needed. Must be able to take orders. Must fit into uniform.'  
"_This sounds ok! Let's jus-" The girl was cut off by reading what came next,

'..._The bigger the breast the better._'

She decided not to apply for that job. However, as she walked away, William came back out and dragged her back into the cafe.

'This is for Dickson. Must get him out of prison. Oh... He owes me BIG time.' thought Annie angerly.

"GET OUT! You're both FIRED!" and out went the two teens.

Getting up from the pavement, they brushed themselves off and decided to look for another job. The two had caused a lot of problems in this little cafe. It all started when they saw their uniforms.

"Do we really have to wear these?" asked William, holding up the kitty ears and a tail.  
"Yes. It attracts costumers." replied the pudgy manager.  
"Oh, these are cute!" replied the girl. She had tried on her uniform and her kitty ears. "Kawaii, ne?"

William just sighed. '_For Dickson...'_

You may think that this was ok, well, just wait for the next part.

"Oi! Neko-onna! You gave me the wrong order! I specifically ordered the chocolate parfait! Give me my correct order!" This customer was seriously getting on Annie's nerves. She had given him what he wanted every time. However, he was being obnoxious and changing his order everytime she brought him something. Holding in her rage, she went back and got him his precious chocolate parfait.

Placing it on the tabletop, she began leaving. It was then that the moron called again.

"I did NOT order this! I ordered the lemon pudding. Get me my correct order! Oi! Get back here!"

The girl continued walking. She only stopped when she felt something on her rear-end.

'_NO disrespecting the costumers!'_ She could hear her boss's voice ringing in her head.

"What is it, sir?"

"Let's forget about that cookie crumble-"  
"It was a lemon pudding, sir."  
"Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway, how about we spend some time together. When do you get off work?" He just continued stroking.

The man fell to the floor. He mouth was hanging wide open and his nose was bloody. Apparently, he was knocked out. Dusting off her hands, the girl looked back at the fellow on the ground and smiled.

"Have a nice day, sir."

That certainly got Annie fired. But what about William?

William was serving the costumers, much better than Annie was. He treated the customers with respect and served them with a smile. There was a reason why he had a smile on his face.

Many of the people he served were female. They would compliment on how cute he was. They would leave him a big tip and a kiss on the cheek after. Sadly, this was to lead to his undoing.

One customer walked in. William saw her and showed her to her seat. He even pulled out the chair for her. He took her order and came back with a smile on his face. She ate happily while sneaking a look at William once in a while.

After finishing her snack, William gave her the bill. As he began walking away, the teenage girl pulled William by his tail and their lips collided. William struggled to get free. His efforts were in vain.

"WHAT are you DOING!" It was his boss.  
"Sorry, sir! It was just that this customer pulled me over and it just happened! It was an accident!" was his response.  
"Are YOU calling MY daughter a desperate little whore?"

Oh crap.

"That was so unfair! His daughter is a desperate little whore!" William was obviously displeased.  
"Oh calm down. That was stupid anyway. Let's find something else to do..." It was then that the girl came up with an idea.

"Come on, come all and see the amazing human food processor! Watch as he attempts to finish this whole party bowl of ice cream with salsa, cheese, soy sauce, hot sauce, coslaw, wasabi, bananas, chicken, and a secret ingredient! And all for a low low price of $2!" announced the girl.

"I don't think this will work. Who would pay just to see me eat? Nobody, that's who."

Apparently, William thought wrong. A whole crowd lined up and took a seat just to watch this feat.

"Told you it would work."  
"Oh well. At least I get free food out of it." He began eating.

The audience stared at awe at what William was doing. It was disgusting and entertaining at the same time. Nearly half and hour had passed since he took the first bite. But eventually, he was able to finish the bowl and left it clean.

"Let's all hear it for the amazing human food processor! Now, for the second course..."

"There's a second course!"  
"Why, of course. Actually, there are 8 courses all together!" The girl said this with a smile. Evil was the perfect word to be describing how it looked.

William collapsed on the table.

"Oi. William. Get up and eat the second course already. It's getting all liquidy. Hello?" Annie started poking the lifeless body on the table.

"Urg..." William moaned as he got out of the hospital, "Remind me never to eat anything like that again... Oooo! Ice cream!"

"Ewww... William! That was on the ground! And... There's bugs crawling over it! You just told me to remind you never to eat anything like it again!"  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" he said as he ate the ice cream he just picked up from the ground.

"Nevermind." and the girl sweatdropped.

It was work out time at the prison. The prison guards let out all the inmates into an area that was surrounded by a fence with barbwire on top. Dickson was forced out of his cell and into the yard along with the other prisoners.

"No! You don't know what you are doing! I'm going to die if I go out there!" screamed Dickson.

"Well, tough luck, kid," the guard talked back, "but the prisoners need their daily exercise or they are going to get it from punching out guards or doing other things."

The boy was obviously confused, "What other things?"

"Do you really want to know?"

'_No...'_

"Wow! Look at how many people are in the seats? I knew this idea would so work!"

Annie was obviously happy. The last two ideas turned out to be a flop and things didn't turn out so well.

"I can't believe you are putting on a production of 'Romeo & Juliet: In a nutshell... How on earth are you suppose to do that?" asked William.

"We just only have to have the important parts in there."

"Fine... But what do we do about the balcony scene!"

"I'll leave that up to you."

"What?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? It's a one man show!"  
"WHAT! How is that possible!"

The girl went over to her bag and took something out of it. William peered over her shoulders to see what it could possibly be.

"Ok! Now, go over there and change into this!" said Annie as she pushed the boy over to one of the doors and closed him in.

A few minutes later, he came right back out looking quite... odd?

"What the hell is this, Annie!"

"It's a double sided costume! You see, if you stand on this side you will be Romeo, and if you stand on the other side, you are Juliet! Clever huh?" The girl was proud of her handy work.

"But-I look REALLY horrible!"  
"Well, too bad! Remember, this is for Dickson! Oh no! The show is starting!" With that said, Annie pushed the boy in Elizabethan styled clothing out onto the stage, trying to supress the laughter building up inside of her.

Looking out through the curtains, Annie set her eyes on William.

"You know... He's actually not quite bad..."

After the exercise time out in the courtyard, it was shower time. It was very uncomfortable for Dickson to be in that shower room full of grown men.

While scrubbing himself, he had accidentally dropped his bar of soap on the ground. What else could possibly go wrong? He was about to bend down to pick it up when Annie's voice popped into his head,

'_Never drop your bar of soap in the shower in prison. If you happen to do that DON'T bend over to pick it up.'_

'Ok. Now, I really don't want to do that... I know! How about I kneel down!'

"NO! Don't do that! Think about the situation you are in! You are going to be at waist level. WAIST LEVEL! Do you know what can happen! Don't kneel down you moron. HEY! I said DON'T kneel. DON'T KNEEL!" shouted Dickson in the real world.

Sure, he had gotten his cartoony self into a lot of trouble in the Prince of Tennis world, but this was just pathetic.

"HAHA! Are you doing something really stupid in the Prince if Tennis world?" asked Annie and she looked along side Dickson. "Yup! Something REALLY stupid. I hope he likes getting a mouth full of-"

"NO! Don't listen to her! DON'T DO IT!" shouted Dickson as he was covering Annie's mouth.

"Wow! What a great turn out! We made half the money! Isn't that great? Let's go back to the prison and ask if they can release him if we give him this much?" said the brunette as she was counting the money.

"Sure. Why not? I don't want to be doing anymore of your stupid plans."

"Hey! At least my plans gets us money!"

"Yes, they get us money. But I have to follow through on the plan to get the money."

"That doesn't matter. As long as we can get Dickson out of prison, it will all be worth it."

"Then why not delete the pictures?"

"I need these!"

Dickson slept on the very uncomfortable futon that was in his cell. His cellmate had just pulled out the board game 'Monopoly' and asked Dickson if he would play with him. He accepted due to the fact that he had nothing else to do.

They played for over an hour and the whole board was almost filled with red houses and green hotels. It was Dickson's turn and he rolled a 5. He picked up his piece and moved in the appropriate direction and landed on 'chance'. It was the last card left in the change pile. He picked up the orange card.

"Get out of jail free card. Hmm... I wonder if I can use this now..."

Dickson walked over to the entrance of his cell and stock his arm out to the guard with the card.

"Can I use this 'Get out of jail free card'?"

"Is it orange?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Fine."

With that said, Dickson was released and was met up in front of the prison with William and Annie.

"How did you get out?" asked William.

"Yeah. How did you? You didn't have money... Wait! Don't tell me! You were whoring around!" said Annie with just a little perverseness in her tone of voice.

"Ew! No. I was playing 'Monopoly'.

"You can really get out of jail with playing Monopoly?"

"'Get out of Jail free' card."

"Oh..."

It never felt so great to be back in his home in the Prince of Tennis world. Even the ghosts Dickson missed. They had their dinner and Dickson told the other two what kind of hell he had to go through in the all male prison.

"Hey! How about we play a game?" suggestion Dickson.

"Sure! Which one?" asked William.

"Monopoly."

They prepared the board, laid everything in the right place and picked out their player pieces. Playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' they were able to decide who was to go first. It was Dickson.

Dickson rolled the dice and it was a 6. He moved his piece.

"Chance. Ok!"

He picked up the orange card and stared at it.

"What did you get?"

In the real world, the three were playing the same game. They had picked the same pieces and rolled the same thing. Dickson picked up his chance card.

"Aw, man!"

"What is it?"

"'Go to Jail'. Go directly to jail."

In the Prince of Tenns world, sirens could be heard outside of the house that the three teenagers were living in.

Both Dicksons just simply said, "I don't like this game anymore."

**Annie: **Yup! This is the end of this chapter! I hoped you liked it! It was LONG.

**Dickson: **Why is it me that always gets into this type of situation...?  
**Annie: **You were the one who suggested it! I was just the one that made it happen. -

**William: **:Laughing his ass off in the background:

**Annie: **Come back and check out the next chapter! By the way, we are planning to have a Shaman King fanfic! It is going to star us and our friend Jeffery! I hope you look forward to it! Ja ne! -

**Dickson: **As insane as this chapter is, don't consider it as part of the story….think of it as a chibi episode like in POT made specifically to be insane but as a separate story. It is our gift to you for our long hiatus. Next chapter should actually continue with the original story outline. Also take notice like in many chibi episodes, things are exaggerated, altered and pretty much rearranged namely personality and plot. Hope you enjoyed it….even though it didn't make very much sense.


End file.
